Absolutamente nada
by Giselittle
Summary: Kurt no deberia amarlo, porque es su mejor amigo, y Blaine no deberia ser tan comprensivo con ese amor. NC-17


**Título: _Absolutamente nada_**

**Personajes: **Kurt. Blaine. Jeremiah. Hermana de Jeremiah. Rachel. Menciones de Quinn.

**Parejas: Klaine. **Kuremiah. Blachel. Menciones de Binn.

**Canción: les recomiendo escuchar Tongue Tied – Glee, al final justificaré por qué**

**Extensión: 2.574 palabras**

**Beta: SIN BETA POR EL MOMENTO, VOLUNTARIOS CONTACTARSE**

**Notas: AL FINAL DEL FIC**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Advertencias: no escribo con spoilers, así que espero no recibirlos**

* * *

**Absolutamente nada**

**Kurt & Blaine **

Pov's Kurt

Blaine se acostó a mi lado, en la habitación que compartíamos desde el primer año en la universidad, la cual ya habíamos terminado.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, hipnotizado, mientras él miraba el techo con una notable preocupación en sus ojos. ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de mi mejor amigo?

-_me lo negó-_ dijo con tristeza en la voz-_pero yo sé que es mío.-_

Quinn. Quinn y su insistencia de que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre era de Sam, a pesar de que se había acostado más veces con Blaine que con éste.

Blaine de repente se dio vuelta hacia mí, con una sonrisa triste. –_Lo siento, te molesto con mis problemas.-_

Yo abrí la boca para contestar, sin saber que decir, pero antes de poder hacerlo sentí los labios de Blaine sobre los míos. Sin importar cuantas veces esto pasara, se me paralizaba el corazón con un intenso sabor muy parecido a la esperanza.

Blaine sólo hacía esto para no hacerme sentir mal por haberme enamorado de un hétero, porque él sabia que no era cualquier amistad lo que me unía a él. Se disculpaba por ser hétero.

* * *

Un ruido me despertó de pronto, un ruido que comprendí que era un portazo cuando vi a Blaine cruzar enojado hacia su cama.

Tardé en empezar a hablar porque el sueño quería arrastrarme hacia su "Mundo de Sombras".

-_¿Qué pasa?-_ dije, sintiendo mi boca pastosa.

-_¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡¿Cómo pudo abortar?-_ mis ojos se desenfocaron y mi boca se abrió automáticamente.

Mientras Blaine seguía caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, enojado e insultando; yo intentaba ordenar mi cabeza, hasta que al fin decidí empezar por preguntar-_¿Qué vas a hacer?-_

Blaine se detuvo justo enfrente de mi cama, y mirándome a los ojos respondió-_se terminó. Esa no es la persona de la que me enamoré-_ la ultima palabra causó un pinchazo en mi pecho. Sabía que era real, pero Blaine nunca lo decía por respeto a mí; el enojo lo hizo olvidar y si digo la verdad, yo lo entendía.

* * *

Mientras me terminaba de vestir con mi mejor ropa para salir, miraba a Blaine, intentando descubrir que estaba pasando por su mente. Se encontraba apoyado en nuestra cómoda, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, y con la cabeza baja.

_-es injusto-_ dijo antes de que le pudiera preguntar qué le pasaba, leyéndome la mente.-_va a ser tu cumpleaños y no tengo dinero para regalarte nada.-_ le escuché decir mientras arreglaba el cuello de mi camisa, e instantáneamente después sonó el reloj, indicando que eran las 12; indicando que era mi cumpleaños. Instantáneamente miré el reloj y luego a Blaine, que se quedó observándolo por más tiempo.

Hasta que movió su cabeza bruscamente, mirándome.

_-ya tengo tu regalo-_ dijo caminando hacia mi. Me agarró del rostro y me besó bruscamente. Mis manos quedaron sueltas al lado de su rostro por el asombro. Cuando el beso se volvió un poco menos brusco, me soltó y básicamente se arrancó la campera. Lo único que podía sentir eran sus manos rozándome para desvestirme y su cuerpo bajo las mías cuando intentaba coordinarlas para hacer lo mismo.

No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo tardamos en desvestirnos, ni cuándo caímos en la cama. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Mi mente estaba atenta al momento, jamás se distrajo con cosas como por ejemplo que Blaine nunca había estado con un hombre.

Blaine acomodó mi cuerpo bajo el suyo y rozó mi entrada con su erección, lo que me hizo temblar internamente. Empezó a entrar en mi cuerpo y no pude evitar clavarle mis uñas en su espalda. Empezó a envestirme y la conclusión de que lo estaba pasando tan bien como yo era inevitable._ El placer era inevitable._

Mi corazón iba a explotar. Nunca creí estar en esta situación con Blaine, y era mucho mejor de lo que mi imaginación llegó a pensar.

Una sensación mucho más placentera que lo _imaginable_ me atacó y no pude evitar lanzar un gemido; mientras sentía como Blaine llegaba en mi interior.

* * *

Miraba a Blaine mientras dormía después de darme mi regalo de cumpleaños. Cerré los ojos. _No le podía hacer esto. No a él. _

No podía quedarme. Lo condenaría a una relación que él no quería tener. Porque sabia que después de esto él sentiría casi obligatorio que nuestra relación fuera mas parecida a una pareja.

Saqué un bolso y empecé a guardar las cosas más importantes en él. Cuando terminé, lo miré, agarrándome de la misma cómoda en la cual él se había apoyado, y pensé _"Te amo. Nunca lo dudes."_

Y me fui de su vida, así nomás, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejarle forma de rastrearme.

* * *

Blaine había pasado a ser sólo un hermoso recuerdo después de casi un año de mi huida de la casa que compartíamos.

Estaba saliendo con alguien. Un chico de rasgos suaves, de pelo rubio y largo: Jeremiah. Y muy dulce.

Habíamos comenzado a salir después de tres meses de que yo cambiara de casa.

Ya éramos una pareja formal. Él normalmente se quedaba en mi casa, a pesar de que tenia una propia; ya que sus padres eran adinerados y ese había sido su regalo para cuando había empezado la universidad.

Estábamos en una fiesta que organizaba su hermana; ellos eran los "chicos elegantes", así que la fiesta tenia que estar a su altura.

La fiesta estaba empezando a llegar a su apogeo en cuanto a personas, ya que íbamos de un lado a otro, siendo presentados por la hermana de Jeremiah.

Entré en un estado mental de atontamiento al ver a Blaine.

-_Rachel, Blaine; este es mi hermano, Jeremiah, y su novio, Kurt-_dijo y Blaine sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y veía un brillo especial en los suyos. Mientras lo que había intentado ocultar durante tanto tiempo reflotaba dentro de mí.

* * *

Huí de ahí en cuanto pude y me adentré en la única habitación de la casa. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar, a pesar de que el corazón se me estaba rompiendo; aunque según el corazón, se estaba volviendo a ensamblar. No podía dejar de sostenerme el cabello como si fuera la cosa más valiosa de este maldito universo.

Alguien abre la puerta despacio, lo que hace que me enderece instantáneamente, atento y todavía dormido en el dolor.

Blaine entró con paso tranquilo, y algo en mi interior se removió y volvió a quedarse quieto, como un gato.

Se acercó a mí y me quedó mirando, con ese tono de emoción grabado en sus ojos, como si un mar corriera por ellos. Agarró mi rostro y rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos en un dulce beso. Cuando tuve que respirar después de eso, comencé a jadear de manera lenta, procesándolo.

Fue inevitable el abrazo que vino después. Un abrazo en el que nuestros corazones se unieron después de tanto tiempo.

La voz se me quebró cuando dije-_no cambió nada-_

_-absolutamente nada-_susurró, y supe que en ese susurro estaba bien escondido su heterosexualidad. Inevitablemente, una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo, que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

* * *

_-¿Qué haremos mañana?- _dijo Jeremiah, casi saltando de la emoción en el sillón de mi casa, con una sonrisa hermosa extendida por su cara.-_que es casi hoy-_ dijo, mirando el reloj.

Pero en cuanto volvió sus ojos hacia mi, empezó a sonar su celular. Lo sacó de su ropa, refunfuñando, y se levantó del sillón, separándose un poco de mí y hamacándose al atender.

-_hoy no puedo- _escuchó la respuesta de su interlocutor y continuó-_busquen a otro.-_ otra vez se mantuvo en silencio y después puso los ojos en blanco-_¡claro! ¡Yo siempre soy el único disponible! Voy para allá-_dijo enojado.-_lo siento, me llaman del hospital-_ dijo acercándose a donde me había levantado y movido. Agarró mi rostro con sus dos manos y me dio un largo beso-_feliz cumpleaños.-_

Se llevó la ropa que usaba siempre que tenía guardia y salió por la puerta.

A los cinco minutos, sonó el timbre.

_-¿Qué te olvidaste?- _dije, abriendo la puerta.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie cuando en vez de los ojos de Jeremiah me encontré con los de Blaine.

-_¿Qué…?- _dijo Blaine con una ceja levantada.

-_Nada. No importa.-_ automáticamente después no pude evitar decirle la verdad.-_pensé que Jeremiah se había olvidado las llaves-_

-¿_puedo pasar?-_ dijo.

-_si-_ dije en seguida, prestando atención a que me había olvidado que estábamos en la puerta; dejándolo entrar. -_¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?-_

_-tengo contactos-_ dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-_feliz cumpleaños-_ dijo en voz baja.

-_gracias-_ contesté también en un susurro.

-_no tengo dinero, no te pude comprar nada-_dijo de vuelta en voz baja con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-_no importa-_ respondí; su presencia ya era bastante.

Él se acercó a mí y agarró mi rostro entre sus manos antes de darme el beso de mi vida. Había un gusto a cariño y a _"Te extrañé"_ que producían una mezcla asombrosa.

Entre que él me empujaba para acorralarme y yo lo tironeaba para que me dejara respirar, llegamos a mi habitación. Caímos en mi cama y ante el golpe nos separamos un poco. Él aprovechó para tomar un poco de aire y decir con una mezcla de sarcasmo y celos-_así que aquí es donde lo haces con él-_ pero automáticamente hundió su rostro en mi cuello, mordiéndolo, y al mismo tiempo quitándose la ropa.

Nos sacamos la ropa de forma incómoda, pero eso no nos importó. Mi corazón estaba lleno, tan lleno que no cabía más lugar para amarlo.

Gemí cuando él entró en mi y clavé mis uñas en su espalda, abrazándolo. Sus gemidos se confundían con los míos mientras me embestía de una forma increíblemente dulce. No era la cuestión física de estar con él, nunca lo fue, era la cuestión emocional. Era el sentirse _uno_.

Tuve que tomar aire antes de gemir de manera grave cuando me hizo llegar, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacia.

* * *

Otra vez Blaine había llegado a mi casa en el horario en el que Jeremiah no estaba. No tengo idea de cómo pasamos de una charla en la cual recortamos momentos juntos con una emotividad bastante seria, a que él se acercara demasiado, y a que termináramos en la cama; pero en la forma en la que me estaba embistiendo ahora poco me importaba.

Sentía que iba a llegar al clímax tan rápido que era imperdonable no aprovechar a Blaine. Cada vez que habíamos terminado en la cama había sido mejor que la anterior.

Apreté mis uñas aún mas en su espalda cuando sentí que estaba a punto de llegar, y estiré el cuello y lancé un gemido cuando al fin llegué. Pero cuando bajé mi cabeza para enterrarla en el cuello de Blaine me encontré… con los ojos miel de Jeremiah en estado de shock y su boca abierta de la conmoción. Y de repente desapareció del marco de la puerta.

-_¡Jer…!-_logré pronunciar antes de callarme, luchando por separarme de Blaine, y lográndolo. Empecé a correr, desnudo como estaba; una parte en mi cerebro desesperada, gritándome _"¡puedo explicarlo, puedo explicarlo!"-¡Jeremiah!-_dije, pero para el momento en el que llegué a la puerta de entrada él ya estaba en su auto, manejándolo y alejándose de mi casa.

* * *

Logré hablar con Jeremiah después de un par de días de llamarlo unas cien veces al día. Le pedí que viniera al bar en el cual me encontraba ahora para que hablemos.

_-rápido, que me tengo que ir-_ dijo, sentándose, y sobresaltándome debido a que no lo había visto._-mira, Kurt, si me vas a decir que te acostaste con él porque yo no te satisfacía lo suficiente…-_

_-nunca diría eso-_lo interrumpí, levantando la vista un poco, con vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos pero aún así lo haciéndolo; sorprendido de que él pudiera considerar eso.

-_… debo decirte que ya lo acepté-_miró hacia la ventana, y después volvió a mirarme. Intentó evitar el rencor, pero aún así sus ojos y su voz lo destilaban cuando dijo-_nunca te vi tan satisfecho-_

Mi cerebro empezó a darle la razón, a decir_ "debe ser porque lo emocional importa más que lo físico"_; pero con una sacudida logré callarla.

_-Blaine y yo… nos conocemos desde antes. Cuando te conocí estaba intentando olvidarlo, y lo logré por mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo volví a ver… todo volvió a ser como antes.-_cerré los ojos, intentando olvidar que no fue la mejor forma de decirlo.-_no te llamé para que me perdones, sé que es imposible. Te llamé para pedirte algo-_ dije, y esta vez no me atreví a mirarlo, aunque sentí como asentía-_que no se lo digas a Rachel-_

_-¡¿Qué?-_dijo devuelta con rencor en sus ojos-_No puedo creer que lo defiendas ante Rachel. Bueno, aunque pensándolo un poco mejor, no le gustaría enterarse que su novio es gay-_

_-Blaine no es gay-_ dije, con precaución, mirándolo a los ojos.

_-no, Kurt, ese tipo de mentiras déjaselas a él-_dijo evidentemente indignado.

-_él no siente nada por mi-_ dije devuelta con la misma expresión.

-_¿hablas en serio?-_dijo después de evaluar mi mirada, aún con cierto rencor.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

-_bueno, quédate tranquilo, no le diré nada a Rachel,-_dijo, levantándose- _pero lo hago por ella… y por ti.-_

_-siento no haberte dicho la verdad antes-_dije, y él me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

Blaine había tocado la puerta de mi casa una semana después de la reunión con Jeremiah, y la verdad era que yo ya me había preparado para este momento, para el día en que decidiera aparecer para decir que no podía arriesgarse a que esto llegara a oídos de Rachel, que esto se terminaba acá. Yo ya tenía mi corazón y un cuchillo preparado para el momento en el cual él lo decidiera empuñar.

Nos pasamos mas de cinco minutos parados en mi living, en completo silencio salvo por los pequeños cambios de posición y las miradas.

De repente se me hizo tan inevitable el fin, que tuve que sentarme. Cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Cuando los abrí, Blaine estaba mirándome a los ojos con una mirada tan culpable que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejarlas escapar. Rozó mi mejilla con su mano y sus labios se fueron acercando a los míos con cuidado, hasta que también los rozaron.

-_pensé…-_dijo cuando se separó de mis labios, pero aún manteniéndose demasiado cerca.-_ pensé que después de lo de Jeremiah no me querrías volver a ver-_

_-Yo pensé lo mismo-_susurré, antes de que sus labios volvieran a los míos.

* * *

_-¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Rachel?_- pregunté, después de que habíamos tenido nuestro segundo día de acostarnos después de nuestra "reconciliación".

Él me miró brevemente antes de responder-_terminamos-_

_-Oh-_ dije, sin darle real importancia-_¿y cual será tu próxima conquista?-_

_-no habrá ninguna. ¿Kurt, crees que soy tonto? Soy conciente de lo mal que te hace que yo esté con otra persona, desde Quinn que lo sé. No voy a dañarte mas.-_

Iba a reclamarle, pero en cuanto abrí la boca, el me calló con un-_Y no se discute mas-_.

Debo admitirlo, sé que es egoísta, pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir feliz.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en "volver al ruedo", este no es mi mejor año, y tiendo a olvidar que escribir me ayuda.

En segundo lugar, les quiero hablar sobre esta historia, esta historia fue ideada hace muchos meses atrás, pero nunca tenia tiempo para escribirla. Después de que ideé esta historia volvió a mi vida mi Blaine, mi mejor amigo de la infancia del cual siempre estuve enamorada y él (ahora lo sé, y sé que sigue igual) nunca se enteró. Fue fuerte escribir esta historia y darme cuenta de que después de haberla creado se volvió realidad (en ciertas cosas). Ninguno de los dos ha cambiado absolutamente nada y eso es lo mas impactante. Este es mi ultimo año antes de la Universidad y, para variar en mi, los cambios me traen crisis; y él es lo único normal (detesto esa palabra) en mi vida hoy en día.

La canción no es una tontería, a pesar de que mi Blaine no la entendió, es alegre y enérgica, y así es mi Blaine. También me identifico con parte de la letra como _I loved then, I love now, _o, _Don't kiss me good night._ También les recomiendo escuchar The Poison, de The All American Rejects; esa canción me hizo deprimir todo el fin de semana.

Pero hay cosas en las que mi historia se diferencia de esta, como por ejemplo que mi Blaine y yo no hemos llegado tan lejos como los protagonistas de esta historia, porque, a pesar de todo, somos amigos.


End file.
